My Turn to Cry
by FFortasiano
Summary: It started with one promise.. a promise they have made from a long time ago..


A little boy, aged around 9, was sitting on the ground. Stacking some little rocks like there's nothing else to do. Yet, his expression remained calm. Focusing to the rocks to prevent them to fall.

"Chanyeol-ah~ i did it, i did it, i did it!" shrieked a little voice from afar. The boy's dobby-like ears stiffened at the moment he heard that familiar voice. He looked at behind, a wide smile was formed on his lips. "Haeri!"

Same like Chanyeol, the little girl was smiling widely. "I did it, Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol went blank for awhile, but then he rose, "You've won the singing competition?!"

The girl, who's also known as Haeri, nodded proudly. "First place~"

"Uwaaah! That's amazing!" Chanyeol held her hands and they began to dancing around.

A minute has passed, they decided to stop dancing and ran to a tree nearby. Climbing the tree and sit on one of its huge branch.

"So," Chanyeol opened up a conversation when he arrived on the branch. "What did you sing at the competition?"

"Uhm.. i sang this song." Haeri closed her eyes, as she inhaled deeply, she began to sing.

For a 9 year old girl. Haeri's voice is beautiful. An innocent yet soothing melody, Chanyeol would always been amazed by her voice.

The boy applaused excitedly when she sang the last part of the song. "Ah.. no wonder you've won!" He praised.

Haeri grinned. She sighed as she turned her eyes to the orange sky , "I have a dream that one day, i will be a famous singer. I will sing in an enormous stage and people will give me a thunderous applause."

"Woah.. that's a big dream." Chanyeol murmured.

"Hehe.. What's your dream, Chanyeol?"

"Me? Hmm.." Chanyeol pressed his lips into a straight line. "I want to be a guitarist. Pretty similar with yours, i want to see the audience applause happily and excitedly after hearing me playing my guitar. People will call me 'Chanyeol the Awesome Guitarist'"

Haeri giggled. "It would be awesome if our dreams come true."

"Yeah.."

The whole place remained silence.

"Chanyeol-ah, i have an idea." Haeri blurted.

"What is it?"

"Since we both have a dream. Let's support each other! You know.. help each other so we both can reach our dreams!"

"That's a great idea!" Chanyeol agreed.

"But," Haeri gave him her pinkie finger, "You have to promise to not stop.. no matter what happen, we will always be there for each other. Okay?"

Chanyeol smiled, "I promise." And with that, their pinkie fingers intertwined.

One promise, made by two little kids. Probably you'd think it's not a big thing. But it is very important for them.

Time flies so fast. Haeri and Chanyeol are still keeping their promise. Whenever Haeri joined a contest or participates in an occasion, Chanyeol would always come with her to support her. And Haeri would did the same thing for Chanyeol. They even had a plan that they will make a song together. They grew up together. And as it will, like the old times said, love began to grow within them.

Or at least, within one of them.

And yes, the person is Haeri.

Haeri fell for Chanyeol since her age turned 16. She's never been so happy if Chanyeol were by her side. And she wonders if Chanyeol would felt the same thing. Many times she'd been trying to tell him her feeling. But whenever she met his eyes, the whole world just went blank for her. The words she was about to say just vanished in her throat. She just couldn't. So Haeri decided to hide her feeling, keeping it locked inside her heart.. until the right time.

She waited and waited. She decided to take another chance. This time, she's fully prepared. She doesn't care whether Chanyeol would reject it or accept it, she just want to confess and she's ready for hearing any answer he'd say.

But unfortunately, when Haeri was about to do it. Chanyeol told her a sad news. He has to move to Japan due his Father's business. But, he told her that he'll come back soon. Even though he's not sure when, he promised to come back.

Another delay was given to Haeri. With a heavy heart, she let him go..

2 years later..

Haeri sighed as she walked down the corridor. Passing through students who seemed busy with various things. She just started being in 3rd grade of high school a week ago.

Her eyes caught two students, one male and one female, sitting on the bench. The male plays guitar and the female sings. Some other students were surrounding them, clapping their hands. They seemed to enjoy the male and the female's performance.

She then realized that a little smile was formed on her lips. Seeing the male playing guitar, reminds her with someone.

Someone she misses for the whole two years..

Someone she misses a lot..

Park Chanyeol, of course. Who else would it be?

She thought too much she didn't even notice to where she was walking. Until her forehead was bumped into something. It wasn't so hard, so she assumed that it's not a wall or a tree.

In fact, the thing she was bumped to was warm. Yet it has the scent she oddly recognized.

"Haeri?" Asked a deep voice. Haeri looked up. And her eyes widened, she recognizes the face too well.

"Chanyeol!" She instantly took him into a hug. Part of her still disbelieved that it was him. But yet, she's so happy she couldn't hold it any longer.

The man grinned, "Miss me?"

Haeri released the hug, "But.. i thought you were still in-"

"Hehe.. I just got here around 3 days ago." Chanyeol scratched his head.

"Aish, why don't you tell me, idiot?!" The girl hit his chest.

"Ouch! Yah!" Chanyeol winced. "Well.. i was going to surprise you."

"Surprise me?" Haeri furrowed her eyebrows. "Then.. how do you know i'm here?"

Chanyeol shrugs, "Easy. I remember of our conversation about entering this school when we were 12."

Haeri was touched she almost burst into tears. "Oh, Chanyeol. You remember that?"

"Of course i remember. How could i forget about me and my best friend's dream?"

The girl giggled, "So, how are you, Yeollie? How's your guitar career?"

"It went great! So far i've wrote 2 songs.." they start a conversation while walking through the corridor.

"Yah.. your singing skill improved a lot!" Chanyeol murmured after hearing Haeri sing a line of a song.

Haeri smiled, shy yet satisfied. like she always do whenever someone praises her voice. "Thanks.. you should show me your song as well! I want to hear it."

Chanyeol took a sip of his soda, "alright.. i'll bring it tomorrow." He hung his hands on the rooftop's border. Enjoying the sunset view from the school's rooftop.

At this moment, their friendship began to bloom once again.

oOo

"Yo, Haeri!" Chanyeol waved at Haeri while approaching her. The girl waved him back. But she wasn't seemed so happy.

"How about- hey, what's wrong?" Chanyeol's smile vanished when he notices Haeri's face.

"Eh? Nah, i'm fine." Haeri faked a smile. "Doesn't look so fine to me." Chanyeol replied.

"How do you know it's not fine?"

"We've been friends for years, Haeri-ah. I know there's something bugging you." Chanyeol sat next to her, "So tell me. Is there something wrong?"

After a moment of silence, Haeri decided to spill the beans, "Mid term exam is coming in a week. And i still have some assignments to get done." She exhaled, "I'm just having a little stress, i guess."

"Yeah.. schools are sucks." Chanyeol agreed. "So.. how about we refresh our minds with a cup of bubble tea? My treat~"

Haeri smiled, "That would be nice."

This is one of the reasons why she loves Chanyeol. He always care for her, and always has a way to brighten her mood. She feels safe whenever he's around. Haeri feels lucky to have a good friend like Chanyeol.

It also makes her always wondering, does he has the same feeling for her? Or is it just because she expects too much?

oOo

"That would be.. 5.000 won" the seller said. Haeri gave him the money, "Thank you, Ahjussi" she bowed before leaving. Heading back to the bench at the park, where Chanyeol was sitting there.

Haeri was about to call Chanyeol. But Her voice was sunken down her throat when she saw him with a girl, around her age. Talking and giggling with Chanyeol. They seemed enjoying their conversation.

"Ah, there's my brother. I better go now. See you tomorrow, Chanyeol." The girl waved Chanyeol a goodbye before taking a male's hand. Whom Haeri assumed is the girl's brother. Chanyeol smiled, and didn't even move his eyes from the girl who already walked away. Until Haeri patted his shoulder.

"Eh? Oh, thanks" Chanyeol took the bubble drink Haeri gave him.

"So, who's that girl?" Haeri asked.

"Her? Ah.." the young man scratched his head, "She's from my class, Minkyung. She's a pianist."

"Whoa.. that's cool.." Haeri murmured while taking a couple of sips from her drink.

"What were you talking about with her?" It's not everytime Haeri would be so curious like this. But there's this weird feeling, bursting inside her guts.

"Well.. there's this school project and.. i'm in her team. So, yeah.. we were just talking about our project." Chanyeol replied. Even when Minkyung was almost disappear from their sight, he hasn't move his eyes from her. That fact made Haeri surrounded by a strange heat.

Don't be stupid, Haeri. There's no way i would be jealous. She denies her conscience.

But eversince that day, everything began to change..

oOo

today is in the middle of autumn. Leaves have turning into yellow and red colours. In certain times, some of the leaves would fall off from the trees. The autumn breeze blew softly into Haeri's ears, as if they were whistling a soothing song.

Haeri was blowing some air to her hot chocolate. Cooling it down so it won't burn her throat. While listening to Chanyeol's not-so-important blabber.

"I took my guitar and was about to throw it on the ground. But instead, when i was about to do it, an idea came up from my mind. So i sit down and play, and that was the first ever rock song i've made. But yeah.. i gave up in the middle though..."

Haeri took a sip of her chocolate, "Yah.. that's bad.. you could've make a great rock song if you didn't stop.."

"Yeah.. but i guess rock is not my style of music.. and- oh! You gotta know this!"

Chanyeol's already-big eyes widened, a huge smile was formed on his lips. Haeri only looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Minkyung said my song is awesome! She praised my song! How cool is that?!" Chanyeol finally said. His face was full of excitement. But not with Haeri. Instead, her smile was about to fade, but she managed to hold it.

Again with Minkyung.

She fakely smiled, "yeah, cool"

Eversince Chanyeol's encounter with Minkyung. He never made a conversation without mentioning that girl's name. Minkyung this, Minkyung that. Like today as an example. Chanyeol is very happy that Minkyung praised his song. Doesn't really sure about it, but Haeri always praises him. Even if it isn't his song.

Upon that fact, she knew that he's totally into Minkyung.

"You like her, don't you?" Haeri's question made Chanyeol stiffened.

"What? No."

"Admit it, you like her."

"No~ why would i like such perfect, beautiful-" he obliviously blurted out. And eventually realized what he had said. His face went red as tomato.

Haeri grinned, "Awww~ Yeollie is in love~"

The young man scratches his head shyly, "Okay.. okay you got me."

Haeri couldn't stop smiling. Yet, behind her smile, a small piece of her heart got broken. A very small piece, but she can feel the pain.

I shouldn't mad.. we are not dating. He doesn't even know my feelings toward him..

"So.. how about we go somewhere after school?" She asked.

"Ah.. i wish i could Haeri. But.. i have to practice on my project. I-oh! There's Minkyung! See ya later, Haeri-ah!" Chanyeol ran when he sees his crush Minkyung nearby.

Haeri exhaled. One sided love. She has to get used to this...

But god, she can't

Day by day, their distance became further and further. Whenever Haeri asks Chanyeol to go somewhere, or at least to have lunch together, Chanyeol will always rejects it in a gentle way, by telling certain reasons. And whenever they could meet, Chanyeol would talk about nothing but Minkyung. Her heart began to break, piece by piece.

Now, the only thing they would do is greeting each other in the morning when they pass each other. The friendship they had, slowly began to fade..

oOo

"Yah.. Chanyeol, you're a genius! We're getting better on this song!" Jinki the singer cheered when he and his team finished practicing their project.

"Yep, i bet we will get an A+!" Minho, the drummer agreed.

"Thanks bro, we could've been this great without ya" Donghae ruffled Chanyeol's hair.

Chanyeol grinned while scratching his head, "Haha.. don't mention it. We're a team, right?"

Miyoung who's also taking the job of singing on the team, putting her hand on Chanyeol's shoulder. "Well.. see ya around, guys." She said before leaving the music room. Which soon will be followed by her other friends. Except for Chanyeol and Minkyung.

"Bye~" Minkyung waved at her team mates.

Now, the only people in the music room are Minkyung amd Chanyeol. The whole room was filled with silence and awkward.

"Well." Chanyeol clapped his hands, breaking the silence. "I guess it's just you and me, huh?"

"Yeah.." said Minkyung who's tiding up the music room.

"How about we get some coffee?"

A smile was formed on the girl's lips, "That would be great."

After buying each of them a cup of coffee. They went to the school's rooftop. Having a chat while enjoying the early night sky.

"3 trophies in a day? Whoa.. that's crazy" Chanyeol's eyes widened, disbelieved what Minkyung just said. The girl chuckled, "Yeah.. but yet, my grandfather wasn't satisfied. He said i still made some mistakes. Those trophies i've achieved are just.. lucky stuffs.. you know what i mean?"

"Ah.. well that sucks.."

"Nah, it was 4 years ago.. everything is better now.." Minkyung gave him a smile.

Chanyeol pressed his lips into a straight line. Suddenly he turned his back and walks.

"Chanyeol-ah, where are you go- oh!" Minkyung gasped when she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

"W-what are you doing?" She stuttered. Shade of pink rose on her cheeks, as she felt Chanyeol pressed his chin against her shoulder.

"Nothing, just giving you some warmth.." Chanyeol answered simply.

"B-but i don't need-"

"After hearing your stories. I guess you do need this."

"B-but.. isn't this a little uncomfortable?"

"Nope. In fact, i like it this way." Chanyeol closes his eyes. Not wanting to miss this chance.

Minkyung's face went more red than before. Her heart is pounding. She could've push Chanyeol or herself away. But somehow, she just couldn't. In fact, she was placing her hand on his. Right then Minkyung knew, that she likes it too.

They merely enjoyed their moment. But without their knowing. Somebody was silently watching them behind the door. She's standing there frozen. Yes, it was none other than Haeri.

Haeri was searching for Chanyeol because she wants to returning something she borrowed from Chanyeol's sister. But instead, she saw this scene.

No matter how long they haven't talk to each other. She still loves him.

Her heart was broken in half. But what could she do? She doesn't have the right to be mad. She's just Chanyeol's friend, that's all. Yet, Chanyeol and Minkyung looked happy. By their faces and gestures Haeri could tell that they obviously like each other. Not wanting to ruin their moment, she silently stepped away..

The next day..

Haeri opened her locker and putting some of her books there.

"Haeri-ah!" She heard a familiar voice calling her from afar. For the first time in forever, She didn't really smile when she met Chanyeol. "Oh. Hi, Chanyeol."

"Haeri, you wouldn't believe what just happened last night! I-"

"Park Chanyeol" Haeri called his name, which made the young man stopped his sentence. "Ne?"

She looked at his eyes deeply. "Do you.. remember our promise?" Her eyes were full of hope. Hoping that Chanyeol would remember.

Chanyeol furrowed his eyebrows, "Promise? What promise?"

His answer made Haeri felt like she was bumped into something hard on her chest. "You don't remember?"

The young man scratches his head, thinking hard. But then he shrugs, "Sorry.. but i don't think we've made any promises, Haeri-ah."

If last night her heart was broken in half. This time, her heart shattered into thousand pieces.

Her conscience screams, that promise! That promise we've made when we were 9! That promise about always be there for each other no matter what happen! How come you don't remember?! But the only sentence that came out from her mouth is, "Oh, i guess i was wrong." Her voice sounded cold.

"Have i promised you to treat you in a restaurant or something?" Chanyeol asked.

"No. I already said i was wrong." She said bitterly before walking away. But Chanyeol holds her hand, "Haeri, what's wrong?"

Haeri took off his hand gently. "Nothing. Everything's fine. And.. oh," she didn't even look into his eyes. "If you want to meet me just for talking about Minkyung again. It's better for you to find someone else."

"Haeri, wait!" Chanyeol once again hold her from walking away. But this time, Haeri tugged his hand off harshly. When Haeri faced him, Chanyeol realized that she was crying.

"Haeri.. what's wrong?"

The girl looked at him with teary eyes, sobbing. "Just leave me alone." With that, She left him.

Chanyeol could do nothing but stare at Haeri hopelessly. He didn't find any clue what made her cry.

Did i say something wrong? He thought.

Haeri went to her home. She sat on her bed while hugging her knees. She looked at the raindrops on the outside of the window.

"_of course i remember! How could i forget about me and my best friend's dream?"_

"_Sorry.. but i don't think we've made any promises, Haeri.."_

Those memories made her burst into tears again. he can't believe Chanyeol would forgot about that promise. The promise they have made eversince they were in childhood. She remembered the moment when they sit on a tree while enjoying the sunset, how their pinkie fingers intertwined. She remember it very clearly. But how could he forget?

Even though Haeri knew the answer is obvious: Because Chanyeol fell for Minkyung. But she didn't blame that girl. Like what she says everytime to herself, it's not her right to be mad if Chanyeol likes another girl. But still, Chanyeol is her best friend. They've been friends for years. But Chanyeol has forgotten a promise which means so much to her. Of course it's very hurtful for her.

A knock was heard on her door. Haeri immediately wiped her tears. "Oh, come in."

"Haeri, it's time to go- hey, what happened with your eyes?" Her brother Yoonseok who just opened the door, got surprised seeing Haeri's swollen eyes.

"Nothing."

Yoonseok sat next to her. "Are you crying?"

No answer was heard.

"Aigoo.." her brother took Haeri into his embrace, letting her tears falling on his shirt. "What makes my sister cry, huh?"

"I don't think i want to explain it now.."

Yoonseok sighed and let her go, "Arasseo.. whatever makes you cry, It's better for you to stop crying, alright? I hate seeing my little sister cry.." he comforts her while wiping her tears away. Haeri smiled, "Thanks, oppa."

Her brother replied her smile, "Good. Come on, the car's ready."

oOo

Eversince that day, Chanyeol would always searching for Haeri. He still trying to find out what had went wrong. Yet, whenever Chanyeol asks, Haeri would never answer. And the more days that passed, the harder for Chanyeol to find Haeri. She's now rarely attends school. And this makes Chanyeol even worried.

Did he do something really bad to her?

Chanyeol sighed before drinking his coffee.

"Annyeong, jagiya" a familiar figure sat next to him. Chanyeol smiled, "Hey, Minkyung-ah."

"Yah.. you looked down today. Is there something wrong?" Minkyung squeezed his hand.

"Well.." Chanyeol heaved a sigh, "Haeri was mad at me.. even till now, i don't know why. I want to apologize.. but i haven't see her."

"Ah.. Haeri? Your childhood friend?"

"Yeah.. i-i mean, i didn't mean to make you mad. I-"

The girl chuckled, "Why would i be mad?"

"Well.. i thought you'd be.. you know.. jealous.. uh.." Chanyeol lost his words. Minkyung chuckled once again. "Aigoo.. why would i jealous of her? She's your bestfriend, isn't she?"

Chanyeol looked at her.

"Why don't you call her? You know.. ask her to meet somewhere?"

"I did, jagi.. but she never answer."

"Then.. why don't you go to her house? Ask her what have you done that make her mad at you and then apologize."

Chanyeol pressed his lips into a straight line, "You sure about this?"

"If it fixes your friendship, why not?"

"You're not mad at me or something?"

Minkyung laughed, "Don't be silly, yeollie~ of course not."

The answer made Chanyeol sighed in relief. He's glad that his girlfriend understands his problem. "Thanks, Minkyung."

A smile was formed on Minkyung's lips. She leaned closer and gave her a small peck on his cheek. "I'll be going now. Bye~" she said before leaving.

At 3 pm after school, Chanyeol went to Haeri's house.

Knock knock

"Hello?"

No answer was heard. Chanyeol knocked the door again.

Knock knock knock

"Yah, Chanyeol! What are you doing?" An unexpected voice called him from behind. Chanyeol turned around and saw his friend, Kyungsoo. They're not from the same class, and they rarely hang out. But they've known each other.

"Kyungsoo? Well.. what are you doing here?" Chanyeol asked back. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, "I live here, idiot" he pointed at a house next to Haeri's.

"Oh." Chanyeol blinked his eyes, dumbfounded. He scratches his head, "Well.. i was going to visit Haeri.."

Kyungsoo smirked as he walk towards his door, "She's not there."

"What do you mean?"

"She's not in her house, duh." Said Kyungsoo unlocking his door.

"What? Then.. where is she?"

Kyungsoo looked at him with his eyebrows furrowed, "You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Well, i thought you know." Kyungsoo turned the doorknob and pushed the door, "Haeri is in the hospital for the last few weeks.. no, a month to be precise."

Chanyeol's eyes widened, "what?! Why is she in the hospital?"

Kyungsoo shrugged, "Nobody knows her disease beside her family and herself." He said before closing the door, leaving Chanyeol alone.

The tall man groaned while palmed his face. How come he didn't know for the whole month?

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Ne.. Yoonseok hyung?"

"Yes, this is me. Who's this?"

"This is Chanyeol."

"Chanyeollie? Oh.. what's up?"

"I heard that Haeri is sick, is it true?"

"Oh, well.. yeah, she is.."

"Ah.. i'm going to visit her right now. Could you tell me the hospital address?"

A moment of silence was heard across the phone. But then Chanyeol could hear Yoonseok cleared his throat.

"Sorry, Chanyeol-ah.. but Haeri is taking a rest right now. How about you visit her tomorrow?"

"Geurae? Oh.. okay then."

"I'll give you the address when you're on the way."

"Arasseo.. thanks hyung! Ne.. bye"

oOo

The next day in the morning. Chanyeol was in a taxi. With a plastic bag of fruits in his arms. He's on his way to visit Haeri. And now he's dialing Yoonseok.

"Come on.. pick up the phone.." Chanyeol murmured. But his mind was distracted when the taxi passes a graveyard. Why? Because he saw Yoonseok there.

"Ahjussi, please stop here." He said. After paid the taxi, he stepped out and ran to the graveyard.

The graveyard was filled by people wearing black clothes, surrounding one grave. Those people leave just when Chanyeol arrived. As Chanyeol read the gravestone, his heart feels like stop beating.

His body trembled, he clenched his fists. "W-what caused her death?"

Yoonseok heaved a heavy sigh, "cancer."

Chanyeol knelt next to the grave.

Yoo Haeri

1992-2010 (18 years)

He brushed his fingertips along the gravestone. A drop of tear was rolling down his cheek.

"Is this why you never attend school?"

Another tear was dropped from his eyes. He leaned his forehead on the grave. "Why? Why didn't you tell me, Haeri-ah?" He began to sob. Tears were running out of his eyes heavily.

"I could've visit you, Haeri-ah.. i could've bring your favorite foods and cheer you up.. but why didn't you tell me?"

"Chanyeol-ah.." Yoonseok placed a hand on Chanyeol's shoulder.

"Why you had to leave when i made you sad? Why you leave after i made you cry? I should've make you happy!"

Yoonseok knelt next to Chanyeol and hugged him. "Chanyeol.. i know you're sad.."

"I'm so sorry, hyung.. for being a bad friend for your sister.. i should've apologize from the start.. i should've make her happy.. i-"

Yoonseok patted his back, trying to comfort him. Even though some tears were rolling on his cheeks as well. "No you're not. You're a good friend, Chanyeol-ah.. but you have to let her go.. let her rest in peace.."

Chanyeol couldn't stop crying. His heart was filled with guilty and regrets. He should've apologize from the start. He never knew how important she was until she's gone.

oOo

"Right then, we realized that she's gone.. forever." Mrs. Yoo finished her story while taking a seat across Chanyeol. "She was such a sweet girl.." the woman sobbed. Her husband who sat next to her, putting her into his embrace. Comforting her.

"Oh.. i'm going to miss her voice that sings every morning.."

Chanyeol sighed, "Me too.."

"Thank you for coming here, Chanyeol-ah.. Haeri must be lucky for having such a good friend like you" said Mr. Yoo.

Despite his swollen eyes, Chanyeol managed a thin smile. "Your welcome." He stood up, "I better get going. Thank you for inviting me to your house, Mrs. Yoo, Mr. Yoo." He gave them a deep bow before leaving the house..

"Chanyeol-ah!" Suddenly Yoonseok called him when Chanyeol reached a few steps away from the house.

"Ne hyung?"

Yoonseok walked towards him and gave him something. A letter.

"I found this at the hospital. I think Haeri wrote this for you." He explained as Chanyeol took the letter. "Ah.. okay. Thanks, Yoonseok hyung."

Yoonseok patted Chanyeol's shoulder before came back into the house. While Chanyeol walked the opposite way..

When he arrived at his home. He went to his room and threw himself to the bed. Staring at the ceiling with blank eyes. He closes his eyes. But then he remembered about the letter. He sat up and looked at the front side of the envelope

**for anyone who find this letter. Please give this to Park Chanyeol**

Full of curiosity, he opened the envelope and read the letter.

**dear Chanyeol,**

**first of all, i want to say sorry for not telling you about my condition. And.. if you wondering what promise i've asked about. It's a promise we've made when we were 9. We promised to support each other and always be there for each other. Do you remember it now? **

**But i have to tell you that i would break that promise sooner or later.**

**And second, there is one thing i've always wanted to say. I've always been in love with you. I know it sounded stupid but it's true. I like you since 2 years ago. But i know you like someone else, so i decided to kept this feelings.**

**Now, i want you to don't worry about me. Take care ofof Minkyung and live happily, okay? Thank you for being my best friend for these years. **

**Your friend, Yoo Haeri.**

For once again, tears were rolling down Chanyeol's cheeks. He couldn't believe how stupid he is. His best friend was fell into him. Yet he kept blabbering about Minkyung in front of her. It must be so painful to Haeri. Plus he forgot about the most important promise they've made just because he spent time with his crush. He never knew he would be such a jerk.

"Oh, Haeri.. i wish i'd known sooner.."

oOo

"_even the darkness comes, i promise we'll be fine_

_Remember, don't be afraid, because my heart is only beating for you_

_you, you, you_

_Only for you, you, you_

_My love is for you"_

The customers in the cafe applaused. Some of them were even cheering on them. Minkyung smiled, "Thank you guys. That would be our last song."

"Encore, encore, encore!"

Chanyeol chuckled, "Seems they really like our songs." He whispered to her. Minkyung giggled, "Well.. how about you sing for them?"

"Me? Nah.. i'm not a good singer."

"Eish.. come on. Just one song?" She looked at the customers. She began to clap her hands, "Park Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol.."

The customers began to follow Minkyung's lead.

Chanyeol laughed awkwardly, "Okay, okay.."

"Yeaay~" Minkyung and the customers applaused.

He repositioned his guitar while clearing his throat. "Uh.. this is a song about a good friend of mine, that has passed away 3 years ago. I-uh.. i hope you enjoy it.."

After a deep breath, he plucked his guitar as he began to sing..

"_with a sad heart, i open the curtains_

_With my moonlight-stained tears, i send you a letter"_

"_remember, when things were hard_

_i Always turned your tears into smiles_

_Don't cry in places without me, don't cry_

_because you always had a lot of tears"_

The customers were paying full attention. They were deeply mesmerized by his song. As if they could feel what Chanyeol feels.

"_no, it's my turn to cry, i'll cry now_

_I'll take all of your tears_

_it's my turn to cry, give them to me_

_Even those tears, this time_

_This time, yeah"_

He sang his heart out until the very last verse. And his song received thunderous applause. Even some of the customers burst into tears. Right then Chanyeol realized that he was bursting into tears as well. Despite that fact, he managed to smile widely. "Thank you, everyone."

"Jagiya.." Minkyung cupped his face and looked at him. She wiped his tears away and gave him a warm smile. She then kissed his forehead and hugged him tightly.

"You did great, Chanyeol-ah.. you did great" She whispered while patting his back. And Chanyeol could tell that this isn't just about his performance.

_Yoo Haeri.. this song is for you.._

**_FIN_**

**A/N **

**Thank you for reading! Comments would be loved!**


End file.
